A NoSQL database provides a mechanism for storage and retrieval of data that is modeled in ways other than the tabular relations used in relational databases.
Events are processed in an on-line-transactional-processing (OLTP) system in a Big Data environment resulting in NoSQL database data updates and multiple file outputs used primarily for analytical calculations. Data must be kept coherent at all times as each event is dependent on the outcome of previous events.
Unlike traditional relational database management system (RDBMS) servers, no transaction management tools are available today for NoSQL databases and associated files. Current implementations are forced to compromise between single table updates and providing a correction transaction mechanism.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.